Fighting Love
by Assassin of RWBY
Summary: Jaune Arc's life is not normal. His sister is being beaten by her boyfriend, and his is powerless to do anything about it. That is, until he met someone that will change his life forever. High School AU(in the normal world)
1. Chapter 1

RWBY:Fighting Love

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day in Vale, as the students of Signal High were exiting the school for the long weekend break. Students would just relax and enjoy themselves. All but one boy. Jaune Arc, a junior, was lying on the ground near the school, feeling conflicted. His life was terrible. Well, not his life, but one of his sister's life, Jane Arc. Yes, her life was terrible right now. She had been dating a boy named Cardin Winchester, but rumors say that Cardin has been beating her. This made since to Jaune, as he sometimes catch her coming home late, with bruises all over her body. He wondered why she would stay with an asshole like him. All that Jaune wanted to do is to kick Cardin's ass, but how would he do that?

Jaune was just a regular boy, just not that strong. Even if tried to fight, he would most likely get himself killed. So he had two choices; get killed or be a coward. What could he do? "Hello." Jaune's eyes quickly opened to the feminine voice. He looked up to see a young girl, with red hair, looking down at him. "Umm…hello," Jaune replied. "Why are you on the ground," she asked. "I'm just thinking." "Would you…like to get up?" "Yeah, I think I would." As he got up, he saw the girl bring her hand out and say "I'm Ruby." "Jaune." As they shook hands, Jaune said "That name sounds familiar. Are you…Ruby _Rose_?" After a few moments of silence, Ruby finally said "Yes."

Jaune quickly let go of her hand and asked "Is your sister ok with you talking to someone?" "She's not that over-protected." "Last week I heard someone stole a pen from you and she made him give it back…after breaking a finger." "Ok…so maybe a little over-protected. But she isn't right now." "Right," he said, looking around for Ruby's sister, Yang Xiao Long. "So, tell me, why were you on the ground," the young girl asked. "Like I said, thinking." "About what?" "That's private!" That outburst made Ruby's smile disappear. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell!"

Her smile reappeared as he said that. "It's ok, Jaune." As they both stood there, Jaune asked "Do you really want to hear it?" After a few moments of silence, Ruby nervously said "W-would it be rude if I said yes?" He sighed, as he gestured his hand to follow him. After finding a secluded area, behind the school and under a tree, Jaune was finally ready to talk to Ruby. "Ok Ruby, I'm ready," he said. "I'm all ears." After taking a deep breath, he asked "Do you know a girl named Jane Arc?" "Yeah, poor girl. I want to help her, but Yang thinks it's a 'bad idea,' and 'I might get hurt.' But I just want to do something."

The blonde boy sighed again before saying "Well, I'm her brother." After a few moments of silence, he was slapped by the girl. "I guess I deserved that." "Why the hell don't you do anything," she yelled. "Let me ask you a question, do I look like a fighter?" After touching his arm, she said "No?" "So, if I go and fight him, I'll most likely die." "But you have to try." "Don't you think I know that!? But if I try and die, she would just blame herself. She'd blame herself because she would think it was her fault that her only brother died because of her. I don't want her to live through that." After he finished, Ruby said "I'm…sorry. I didn't know." "It's alright. I just, don't know what to do."

"I think I can help." Jaune stared at her and said "What?" "You know how my sister is popular?" "By being a good fighter?" "Yep! And by being her sister, she trained me to be a good fighter." "Is that how you moved up two grades?" "That, and being very smart." "And that means…" "Which means, I can help you fight." "And why would you do that?" "You seem like a good guy, plus." As she got up, and helped Jaune up, she said "If it would mean that it will help _her_ and make _him_ feel pain, then that will be good. Now follow me."

* * *

The two were now in the gym, ready to train. "So, what do we do first," Jaune asked. Ruby then brought out a punching bag and said "Punch this as hard as you can." She backed away as Jaune was pacing himself. He then shot his fist forward, making it hit the bag. The bag did not move, however, as Jaune squeaked "Ow." "This could take a while."

* * *

Jaune walked into his house, feeling tired. He had trained for hours, slowly improving. As he entered, he noticed a paper on the kitchen counter. He picked it up and read it. 'We'll be home late. Left some money on the counter so all of you can get a pizza. Love, Mom and Dad.' He placed it down, and went into the living room to see his sister, watching a movie, as she ate a piece of pizza. Noticing him, she looked at him and said "Hey Jaune." "Hey Jane," he replied. "I managed to save you a couple of slices." He sat down and started to eat. "What are you watching," he asked. "Red vs. Blue." After he got confortable to watch the movie, Jane asked "Why were you out late?" "Oh, I was out with a friend. I mean, it is spring break." "Yeah."

As they kept watching, Jaune noticed that his other five sisters weren't with them. "Where's everyone else," he asked. "They got tired and went to sleep," Jane said. He then noticed Jane looking tired, with her phone next to her. "Why are you not asleep, you look pretty tired yourself." "I'm not tired." As she said this, he eyes started to fall, but then quickly reopened. Understand what was happening, he said "Jane, please go to bed." "No." "Please, just get some rest." "But he might call." "Then he can go screw himself. Just go to sleep and forget about him." "I can't," she replied, as her voice broke. "Why?"

On the verge of tears, she finally said "Because he'll humiliate me." "What," Jaune angrily said. "He took pictures of me naked, and if I don't do what he says, he'll post them onto the internet." As she said this, he got up and went towards the door. "Jaune! Please, don't-!" "I'm not going after him," he replied. After he put on his hoodie, he whispered "Not yet," and went out the door.

**So, I hope you guys like this story. I just thought of this in mid-air and decided to write it. Reviews would be helpful. Write one if you want me to continue. Even If you don't want me to, I'm still doing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since you guys didn't like the writing style on the first chapter, I will try a different one. Review if you like the change. **

Chapter 2

_Hours Earlier_

After their training, Jaune was feeling very tired, as he was on the floor breathing heavily. "That was the hardest thing I had ever had to do in my life," he said.

"It could've been a lot worst," Ruby said, as she helped him up. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I should go," Jaune replied, twisting his back.

"Oh."

"Yeah, my family is probably worried why I'm out late."

"Well, we'll train sometime during the break."

Before Ruby could leave, Jaune quickly asked "Wait! Where are we going to meet! I'm pretty sure the school closes the gym during the break."

After thinking of a plan, Ruby said "We can meet at my house!"

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah, I can give you my address and you can come and train. I have a gym, type, place."

"I not sure if that would work. What about your sister," Jaune asked.

"I can explain why you visit. It'll be fine. Here." Ruby then got out a piece of paper and wrote down her address. As she gave it to Jaune, he looked down to see where she lived.

_1981, Oums Crossing_

_-Ruby_

"Ok, I visit you sometime," he nervously said.

"That's perfect," Ruby shouted, hugging Jaune. When she let go, she noticed a small blush on his face. "S-sorry."

"It's ok," Jaune said, before he exited out the door. As he exited, Ruby smiled, and grabbed her backpack and skateboard. She then exited the gym and skated towards home.

* * *

As Ruby was on her skateboard, she felt so happy. She accomplished her mission; her mission to talk to her crush. She didn't really have any crushes before him, as everyone at her school were pervs, as Yang said. She remembered the first time she saw him. It was her first day at Signal, and as she walked in with Yang, she said "Yang, is it ok if I feel like I'm going to throw up?"

"Of course, sis," Yang replied, in her usual happy tone. "I felt like that when I first came here."

"But, you're you, and I'm, well, just me."

"Yeah! You're your own, awesome self, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Ruby smiled as her sister said this. "Thanks Yang."

"Now, why don't you go out and make some friends."

"But, I don't need friends, because I have you,"

"Um, how about you do find friends and have a good life."

"But-?" She was interrupted as Yang pulled her hood over her face, and ran like hell. "Yang! You meanie!" She then began to wander the school, until she found the school's courtyard. She then sat down on a bench and started to read one of her books. As she was reading, she noticed someone sitting on a bench at the other side of the courtyard. He, too, was reading a book. He had blonde hair, and wore a black hoodie with blue jeans.

She tried to go back to her book, but every few seconds, would look up to stare at the boy. Every time she saw him, her heart would feel strange.

"Sup, little sis."

Ruby almost had a heart attack as Yang sat by her. "Yang, don't do that," Ruby said.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see what you've been up to." She then noticed that Ruby was looking at someone. "Oh, my little sister has a crush!"

"No I don't!"

"Ruby, I know what people look like when they have crushes. And you have a crush. Who is he, or _her_? I don't judge."

As she said this, Ruby started to blush, and whispered "Him."

As Yang turned to the boy, her grin disappeared. "Um, that might be a problem," she said, pointing to the boy. Ruby looked to see another girl, with blonde hair, hugging the boy from behind. As Ruby looked down in sadness, Yang whispered "You want me to take care of her?"

"No Yang, don't do anyth-" She was interrupted as she noticed the two walking past them. "Crap! They're coming this way! Quick, act cool!" Before they came by, Ruby quickly looked down, pretending to read. As they walked by, their faces were filled with confusion. 'Oh no, what did I do? Did they hear me,' she thought. After they left, Ruby looked up to see why they looked confused. Yang, who somehow took out her shades, and put a toothpick in her mouth, had her arm around the end of the bench, and one of her legs on top of the other.

"Yang! What are you doing," Ruby shouted.

"What? You told me to act cool," she replied. The red haired girl just sighed as the bell ringed, and the start of her high school years.

* * *

You could say that things went well for her throughout the year. She had straight A's in all classes. On the last week of school, Principle Ozpin asked if she would like to skip her sophomore and move on to be a junior. She happily agreed, of course, and exited his office. After telling Yang, she was hugged by her sister.

"I'm soooo proud of you," she shouted.

"Yang…can't…breath."

"Oh sorry." Before they left for home, Ruby saw the boy she secretly had a crush on. She also saw the girl with him. But, she gained a little hope after listening in on their conversation.

"Come on, we have to goo," she said, pulling on the boy's arm.

"Stop that, sis! You're killing my arm," the boy said, trying to resist the pulling.

'Sister,' Ruby thought.

The girl, now his sister, said "Do you really want to see Lily's sad face?"

After a few moments of silence, he said "You're right. Let's go!"

As they left, Ruby smiled. 'Maybe there's a little hope of-"

"Come on, sis, let's go and order a victory pizza," Yang shouted, pulling her arm.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming."

**So that's it for chapter 2. Later in the story, you'll find out who Lily is. Also, I have an announcement. The good news is that I'm making a new story! This one will be a crossover story. The bad news is that I don't know who to make the main character. I'm not going to say what the story is about, but I can say that the main character can either be Ruby or Yang. I'm just confused of what to do. Please review if you want Ruby or Yang. And review if you like the new chapter and the new writing style. I'll see you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Sorry if I mess up on the story.**

After an hour of skating, Ruby finally made it home. The house was bigger than the others in the neighborhood. There was the usual front door, the backdoor, which led to the backyard that had a pool. Then, there were two garages, one that was meant for cars, and the other that led to the training room. She went through the side door, a sliding door, walked through the kitchen, and into the living room. There, she was met with a sleeping Yang, snoring like a bear.

"Yang, are you awake," Ruby whispered. As she spoke, Yang slowly woke up.

"Wha-what?" She opened her eyes, to see her sister standing in front of her. "Oh, heeey Ruby," Yang said, stretching her arms.

"Yang, I've finally did it," Ruby said, her voice rising.

"Did what?"

"I got that boy to talk to me!"

This made Yang wake up immediately, sitting up straight on the couch. "Oh, Ruby, that's wonderful! Come on, sit down and tell me all about."

As Ruby sat beside her sister, Yang asked "_So_, what's his name?"

"How was your day," Ruby asked, dodging the question.

As Ruby said this, Yang found it very suspicious. Ever since their parents died, with Yang wanting to be Ruby's new parent figure, Ruby always went to her for talks. It was not like her to dodge a question.

"Ruby, is everything okay," Yang asked.

"I fine…why," Ruby replied.

"It's not like you to dodge a question."

'Crap, she's right,' Ruby thought.

Then, Yang grinned and asked "He isn't a vampire, is he?"

"No, Yang! God, why did Blake make you watch that movie?"

"Ruby." She then placed her hand onto Ruby's shoulder and asked "What is his name?"

After closing her eyes, and sighing, she looked at her sister and said "His name is Jaune. Jaune Arc."

* * *

Jaune just kept running. All that was in his mind was to get to Ruby's house. He didn't care if it was late to train; he wanted to train so he could kick Cardin's ass. After a few minutes of running, he finally made it to Oum's crossing. He then walked slowly up to house 1981, and went up to the door.

* * *

"Yang…are you ok?"

Yang just sat there, with the same surprised expression.

"Yang," Ruby tried to say, before being interrupted by Yang.

"Ruby, I forbid you from seeing him," she said, in a low voice.

"Why," Ruby asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why would I get hurt?"

Completely ignoring her, Yang continued. "I know you can fight, but what if there's a challenge too tough for you, and that coward wouldn't do _anything_."

"Yang, I can explain why he doesn't help." But before she could explain, there was a knock at the door. Yang got up and went to answer. She was angrier now to see who was knocking.

"I need to see Ruby," Jaune coldly said, which made Yang angrier.

"No," Yang said.

"Please, she promised that she'd train me."

"She may have, but _I _didn't."

"Yang, who is it," Ruby asked, shouting from the living room.

"Nobody, Ruby," Yang answered. "In fact, _he_ was just leaving."

As she said this, Ruby said "Jaune?"

Before Jaune could say anything, Yang muttered to Jaune. "Leave before you hurt anyone else."

"I never hurt anyone before," Jaune replied

"You don't help them, that's for sure."

This made Jaune lose it. "Don't you there go there!" Yang was surprised by his outburst. "Don't you think I feel bad enough for not helping her?! She's my sister for crying out loud! That's why I want to see Ruby; so she could train me to fight! So I can kick that bastard's fucking ass! And I want to train now because I just found out that he is blackmailing her! And I…I…" Tears were now falling down his cheeks. "I don't know what to do."

As he was on the verge of tears, he felt arms go around him. He looked down to see Ruby, hugging him. He may have felt uncomfortable, but it felt…so right. He then put his arms around her, feeling better.

As they hugged, Ruby said "It's pretty late for you to walk home." She let go of him and said "You can stay here, _right_ Yang?"

Yang just mumbled 'sure,' and walked back to the living room.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Ruby," Jaune said.

"It'll be fine. Are you ok sleeping on the couch?"

"Yes."

"Ok." She then grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the living room. She left him there, and went down the hallway. When she came back, she had a pillow in one arm, and a blanket in the other. As she gave him the objects, she went back down the hallway. But, before she left, she looked back at Jaune, her face blushing and said "I'll see you tomorrow."

As she left, Jaune got out his phone, and started to text his parents.

_I'm staying at a friend's house tonight._

He then laid down on the couch, and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As morning came, Jaune started to open his eyes. As he opened them, he was met with a red-haired girl, staring back at him.

"Ruby," he started. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Um, just now," Ruby said, with a nervous grin.

Jaune then started to get up.

"Where are you going," Ruby asked.

"I think it would be best if I go," he replied, noticing Yang staring at him.

"But, aren't you going to train."

"Okay, I'll come back later, when I have cleaner clothes."

"But you're just going to get them dirty anyway. So, why don't you train first, and then change."

"You…make a good point."

"I do," Ruby said, grinning.

"So, where is this gym of yours," Jaune asked.

"Follow me."

As Ruby led Jaune to the gym, Yang just sighed, and left the house.

As they went to the Gym, Ruby asked. "So, what do you want to use first?"

Jaune looked around to see what she had. There were treadmills, punching bags, and weight sets.

"Let's try the weight sets," he said.

As he laid on the set, Ruby asked "Do you want start with ten pounds, or five pounds?"

"Anything's good."

Then, Ruby placed the weight, and waited for Jaune to lift it. But, as he tried, the bar almost fell on him, as he quickly said "Too heavy! To heavy! Too heavy! Too heavy! Too heavy! Too heavy!"

"Maybe I should've put the five pound ones," Ruby said, helping Jaune lift the bar.

* * *

After that day, Jaune kept coming back, ready to train. And every day, he would get better. Ruby was impressed of how much he progressed. After Jaune was done with the punching bag, Ruby said "Maybe we should take a break."

"No, I'm good," Jaune said, going back to punching the bag.

"Jaune, come on, everyone needs a break from doing something."

As she said this, Jaune sighed, and replied "Ok, I'll take a breather."

Ruby then saw the determination in his eyes, and said "You really want to train, don't you?"

"Yes," he said.

After a few seconds of thinking, Ruby said "I have an idea that will give us what we both want."

"What?"

* * *

"SWIMMING," Ruby shouted, as they reached the pool.

"Swimming," Jaune questioned.

"Yeah. The water will relax you, and you can exercise at the same time."

"That's…a good idea, Ruby. Great job."

This made Ruby's check slightly go pink. "Thanks. Now, I'll be right back. I need to put my swimsuit on."

Before she opened the door to the house, Jaune said "Wait?! What do I swim in? I didn't exactly bring any swimwear."

"You can use your shorts," Ruby answered, before closing the door.

As she left, Jaune slowly took off his shirt, showing his new muscles and abs. He then went beside the pool, and put both of his feet in it. As he sat there, he heard the door open behind him, followed by voice.

"I'm back," Ruby shouted, closing the door behind her.

Jaune turned to look at her, but blushed at the sight. Her choice of swimwear was a red bikini with black spots on it. She walked up to Jaune and sat by him.

"So, how's my outfit," she asked, making Jaune blush.

"I-it…looks…good on you," Jaune muttered.

This comment made Ruby smile, and hug her friend. This, however, made the blonde-haired boy blush harder, as her…_assets_ rubbed against his arm. Then, the two just sat there, as Ruby spoke.

"Are we just going to sit here, forever," she groaned. "Or, are we going to swim."

"Can't we just sit here for a few more minutes," Jaune replied.

"Mmm…Nope!"

Then, she pushed Jaune into the pool, which made him scream. "Ruby, don't do that again!" As he screamed, Ruby jumped into the pool with him.

* * *

After an hour of swimming, the two swam to the shallow side of the pool, and stood near the edge.

"That was fun," Jaune said, panting.

"See, I told you," Ruby said, smiling, splashing water on him.

"M-maybe we could do this again."

As he said that, the two started to stare at each other, blushing. But, before they could do anything, the heard the door opened.

"Ruby? What are you doing?"

Ruby turned, and saw her sister. "Oh, hi Yang. I'm just swimming with Jaune here."

"Well, maybe he should go home. I'm mean, it is getting late."

"She's right," Jaune replied, as he got out of the pool. "I need to go home."

As he helped Ruby out of the pool, Yang eye's widened, as she said "Ruby?! When did you start wearing…that?!"

"Start wearing what?"

Yang than pointed to her outfit and said "That. I've never, ever seen you wear a bikini before."

This made Ruby blush, as she said "Well, my other ones were…_dirty!_ That's right, dirty."

"But…you've haven't swam in-"

"Yang! Just, please go away."

Yang just smirked and said "Alright, I'll leave you be."

As she left, Jaune was about to put his shirt back on and leave, as Ruby shouted "Wait!"

Jaune was confused, as Ruby grabbed her phone, went next to Jaune, put her arm around him and said "Smile!" She then brought her phone up high, ready to take a picture.

"Come on, Jaune! Smile!"

Jaune just sighed, and smiled.

After taking the picture, she looked at it and said "Great picture Jaune."

"Yeah, good. Great. I got to go, Ruby," Jaune said, grabbing his belongings, and sprinting towards home. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

* * *

After having dinner with his family, Jaune's 8 year-old sister, Lily, wanted to watch X-ray and Vav. After she fell asleep during the Mad King's first appearance, Jaune picked her up, brought her to her room, and placed her on her bed. As he gently closed the doors, and went to his room, he heard a _bleep_ coming from his phone, indicating that he had gotten a message. He brought out his phone, and saw that it was from Ruby. He opened it, and saw the message.

_You didn't have time to see how the picture was. So, here it is. Hope you like it. Xoxo!_

He then saw that there was an attachment. He opened it, and a picture of a shirtless Jaune and Ruby in her red and black spotted bikini. He kept looking at Ruby, and blushed. He closed the attached picture, and messaged Ruby.

_Looks great, thanks for sending it_

He then placed the phone on his desk, put on his pajamas, and went to sleep.

**Sorry if it was too short, and if I messed up on something. Reviews would help.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a long and exhausting day of training, Ruby handed a water bottle and towel to the sweaty Jaune.

"Thanks, Rubes," Jaune said, drinking the water.

"You're welcome."

After he finished the water, he asked "Sooo, I have a question to ask you, Ruby."

"What is it," she asked.

"So, you know spring break is ending…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, what would our schedule be?"

"I, well…I really don't know."

After grabbing his things, Jaune looked at Ruby and said "Just message me our schedule, ok?"

"Yeah, that'll work."

As he left her house, Ruby got into her pajamas and went into the kitchen for a late night snack. AS she was about to go back to her room, she saw her sister in the living room, eating a bowl of popcorn while watching a movie. Ruby also noticed that Yang was in her underwear.

"_Yang,"_ Ruby shouted. "What are you doing?!"

"Watching a movie," Yang replied, her mouth still full.

"Yeah, in your _underwear!_ What if Jaune was still here?"

"Well, he isn't…is he?"

"No, he left a while ago," Ruby asked, sitting next to her sister. "What're you watching?"

"The Dark Knight," Yang stated. "Man, that Joker guy gives me the creeps."

"Yeah…Yang, please, at least put on a shirt. You're making me uncomfortable."

"Okay, okay, I will." After putting on a shirt, which had a badass picture of the Tower of Pimps, she said to Ruby "You know what Ruby, I think Jaune is growing on me."

"See, I told you he was a good guy."

After finishing the movie, both girls went into their proper rooms, and closed their doors. As Ruby laid on her bed, she was startled to hear her phone ring. She picked it up and turned it on to see who messaged her. It was from Jaune.

'Why would he message me this late," she thought. She then saw the message.

_Hey Ruby. You don't have to make a schedule._

She was confused by the message. She quickly replied.

_What do you mean?_

_Don't worry about it. I tell you tomorrow. Goodnight._

_Goodnight Jaune_

After placing her phone on her dresser, Ruby slowly went to sleep. For the first time, she actually wanted the school day to come.

* * *

As Jaune opened the door to his house, he noticed that the place was empty. He went into the kitchen and saw a note. So, he picked it up and read it.

_All of us went to the park. Go to sleep early, mister! You have school tomorrow._

_-Mom_

He placed it back on the counter, and decided to go to his room. As he passed his sister's, Jane's , room, he thought he heard something.

"_Please, I don't want to do this,"_ said a feminine voice

"_Of course you do, now, come here,"_ another voice came, sounding muscular.

"_P-please! Stop!"_

"_If I can't do this, then I guess you won't mind if I posts those pictures on the internet."_

After a few moments of silence, the feminine voice said "_Ok. Please, just be gentle."_

"_Of course I will."_

Jaune had heard enough, as he quickly opened the door, only to see his sister in bed with her brown-haired, deadbeat boyfriend, Cardin Winchester. He was relieved to see Jane still clothed, but clenched his fist when he saw where Cardin's hand was.

"Oh, it's just you," Cardin said, sounding angry. "What do _you_ want?"

All that Jaune did was go up to Cardin, and suckered punched him in the face. Cardin, who didn't have time to counter, was dazed as Jaune ripped him off Jane's bed, and thrown him into the hallway. Cardin regain conscious, but was too late to counter again as Jaune threw him into the living room. He finally got up, and decided to throw a punch, but Jaune dodged the punch, and counter with a punch to the stomach.

As Cardin laid on the floor, Jaune opened the front door, went back to Cardin, and picked him up. As Jaune led him towards the door, he started to whisper into Cardin's ear.

"If I ever find out you go after _her_ after tonight, and that you release those pictures, _and if _you beat anyone else, I won't stop! Got it?!"

The beaten man nodded in agreement, as Jaune dropped him to the floor. Cardin got up, and started to limp away. The blonde boy closed the door, and turned around and saw Jane, her eyes widened.

"You won't have to deal with him anymore, sis," Jaune said, with a smirk on his face.

All that Jane did was run up to him, and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Jaune," she said, now crying. "Thank you so much!"

"Hey, what are siblings for?"

"B-but, what if he comes back?"

"Don't worry, he won't. And if he does, I'll kick his ass again."

"So, what now," Jane asked.

"I guess we just go to sleep," Jaune replied.

As they finished their hug, Jane went back to her room, while Jaune got out his phone to send a text to Ruby.

_Hey Ruby. You don't have to make a schedule._

As he entered his own room, Ruby had replied.

_What do you mean?_

_Don't worry about it. I tell you tomorrow. Goodnight._

_Goodnight Jaune_

He placed his phone on his desk, and rested, waiting for the next day.

**I'm sorry if this was a short chapter, but come on. You got to admit that you wanted to see Jaune kick Cardin's ass. I know all of you guys loved it. Leave a review, and I'll see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jaune slowly opened his eyes, feeling quite tired. As he rose, he smiled because of what he had done last night. He finally did it. He finally kicked Cardin's ass and protected his sister. When he opened his door, he was met with a hug by Jane.

"_Thank you,"_ she whispered. After her hug ended, the two had breakfast with the rest of his family.

"Well, Jaune," Jaune's mother started. "You seem awfully chipper this morning."

"Well, I am," Jaune replied, happily eating his pancakes.

"Could I ask what it is?"

"Nope. Sorry Mom, it's a secret."

"Ok, I'll respect your privacy. Now, finish your food and get to school."

* * *

Jaune, with his sister, entered started to enter the school's courtyard when Jane said "I just going to go and sit on a bench."

"Why don't you go see your friends," Jaune asked.

She just closed her eyes and said "I don't have friends anymore."

As she walked away, Jaune shouted "Jane, wait!"

She ignored his pleads, and continued walking.

* * *

After a long, and lonely, morning, it was lunch. Jane decided to just get her food and sit down on a deserted table. She sat own and started to eat slowly, watching the many students walk by. As they were walking, they started to murmur. This made the Arc girl's eyes watery. She was on the verge of crying, when someone started to talk to her.

"Hey, are you ok?"

She turned and saw a red-haired girl seated next to her.

"What," Jane asked.

"I said, are you ok," the girl said again.

"Oh…yes. I'm okay."

"You don't look ok…what's wrong."

Jane sighed. "I…well…let's just say that I've made some terrible decisions, and now I'm paying for them."

"What was your decision," the girl asked.

"I…don't feel comfortable saying it."

"Oh, sorry."

"Besides." She started to lay her head on the table. "You probably can't help with it," Jane muttered.

"Well, what if I can," the red-haired girl said, with a smile on her face.

"What?"

"I think your problem is that you're lonely. So, why don't I help you be un-lonely?"

"H-how can you do that," Jane asked, now surprised.

"Well, if you follow me, I can _show _you."

Jane thought about it, and then nodded. She followed the red-haired to a table that had three others on it. They were all girls, one with white hair, one with black hair, and another with long, golden hair. Jane immediately recognized them, and stopped walking. The red-haired girl noticed this.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Um, those are the most popular kids in school," Jane said. "How do you know them?"

"Well…one of them is my sister."

Jane's eyes widened. "Wait…you're Ruby Rose?!"

"Yeah…why? Is that a problem?"

"It's just…why would someone like you talk to someone like me?"

"Would you believe me if I say I'm a very friendly person."

"Um…maybe. But, what about the others?"

"Well, my sis is very nice too. Although, one of them barely talks, and the other _is _kind of rude…but all of them are really nice?"

"Ok, I'll meet them."

"Great," Ruby said, as a smiled appeared on her face. "Now, wait here, please."

Ruby started to go towards the table.

'_Ok, my plan is going well._' Ruby thought. '_Now, I hope everyone reacts the way I want them to._'

* * *

Jaune watched his sister walk away, looking down sadly. Before he could do anything else, he heard a voice.

"Hey Jaune!"

He turned around, startled, and saw Ruby.

"Ruby, please, don't sneak up on me like that," he said.

"Sorry, but, I wanted to talk to you," Ruby asked.

"About what?"

"About why you don't want any more training sessions."

"Oh, that. Well, let's just say I don't need any training anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I completed my objective."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

He looked around, and moved his head towards Ruby's, causing her to blush. The blush ended, though, by the next thing the Arc boy whispered.

"I kicked Cardin's ass."

"You, what," Ruby said, confused.

"I beaten up Cardin," Jaune said again.

"But, when? Why?!"

"When I got home yesterday, he was…to…Jane."

"Oh, well that's good."

Seeing his friend looking troubled, he asked "What's wrong?"

"Does," Ruby started. "Does this mean we won't be seeing each other anymore?"

"Ruby." He went up to her and hugged her. "Why wouldn't I see you anymore?"

"Well, because you completed your mission," Ruby said, blushing from the hug. "I mean, game over. You don't need me anymore."

"Why would you think that? Of course I would see you. You're my friend."

"Well, since your one of my friends, I want you to meet my friends."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, both of them are good people. Just, follow me!"

As he followed her, he was feeling nervous. He really didn't want to ruin his first impression with them. He followed her to the library, where he saw Ruby's friends.

She brought Jaune to the table and said "Hey Blake. Hey Weiss."

"Hey Ruby, the two said, but not paying attention. Weiss was filing her nails and Blake was reading a book.

"Guys, I want you to meet someone," Ruby said, making the two look up. "Guys, this is Jaune. Jaune, meet Weiss and Blake."

"Hello," Jaune said, waving at them while giving a nervous smile.

"Hello," Blake said.

"Nice to…see you," Weiss replied.

"Weiss, please be nice," Ruby said.

"Ok, I will."

As Ruby sat down, she patted the seat next to her and said "Come on, Jaune, sit right here." He sat down, not noticing Ruby scooting her seat next to him, when Yang showed up.

"Hey guys and…Jaune," Yang said, looking confused.

"Hi Yang," Jaune replied.

"Anyway, did you guys hear?"

"About what," Blake asked.

"Someone beat up Cardin."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he had a broken nose and a black eye."

"Finally, someone decided to hurt him," Weiss said, smiling evilly.

"Agreed…Ice Queen," Yang said, smirking.

"Shut up Yang!"

As they were having their conversation, Jaune kept smiling, which was noticed by Blake.

"Why are you smiling," she asked.

"Oh," Jaune said, startled. "Be-because Cardin was hurt. This is a good day."

Ruby whispered "He was the person to do it."

"Ruby, shut up," Jaune replied.

"Wait, wait, wait," Yang started, hearing her sister. "You're saying that Jaune, this Jaune right here, was the guy who beat up Cardin."

"Yeah."

She looked at the boy. "Hmph. Maybe I was wrong about you, Jauney boy."

"Jauney boy?!"

"Yep, get used to it."

As went back to talking to Weiss and Blake, Ruby whispered to Jaune "That's good."

"What's good," Jaune asked.

"She only give's nicknames to people she considers friends."

"Oh…yeah. That is good."

Hey, I want to know something."

"What is it?"

"Well, how does your sister feel about this," Ruby asked.

"Well, she's really sad. She said that she lost her friends when she was with Cardin. I think she wants to be alone for now."

As he said this, the first tardy bell rung, causing everyone to collect their things and head for their first class. As Ruby was walking down a hallway, she thought of a brilliant idea.

'_Let's just hope it works_.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ruby went up to the table, which consisted of Weiss, Blake, and Yang, and said "Hey guys.

"Hey Ruby," they all replied.

"Guys, I need a favor."

"What is it," Blake asked, her eyes still on her book.

"You see that girl over there?" Ruby pointed to Jane, who was still standing.

"Wait, Ruby," Yang started. "Isn't that J-?"

"Yes! Yang, it is. Right now, I want all of you to meet her and be nice to her. Got it?"

The three girls looked at each other, and all nodded.

"Ok, now keep that promise." Ruby gestured her hand to Jane, making the shy blonde girl walk slowly to them.

"Guys," Ruby said, putting her arm around Jane. "I want you all to meet my new friend, Jane!"

"Hi, Jane," the three said.

"H-hello," Jane said.

"So, how did you meet Ruby," Yang asked, with a big smile on her face.

"Actually, we just met a while ago. I was just sitting by myself, she sat by me, we talked, and…well, here we are."

"Well, Ruby is a friendly girl," Yang said. "And so are we, Jane-y!"

"Jane-y?"

"Yep, Jane-y. I only give nicknames to my friends."

"Y-you think of me as your friend," Jane asked.

"Of course I do, Jane-y!"

"So, Jane, do you have any other friends," Blake asked.

This made Jane's smile disappear, and replaced with a sad look.

"I…don't have friends anymore," she said, her eye's watering.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I-"

"No, no. It's ok. It's just…they all left after I've gotten into a bad situation."

After she said this, Weiss said "Then they weren't real friends."

"W-what?"

"If they didn't help you through a bad time, then they're not your real friends. You're better off without them."

"Maybe you're right," Jane said. "I-I don't know."

"Hey." Yang put one arm around her new friend. "You don't need those guys. You have us!"

This action made Jane smile. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I don't."

Watching all four talk and have a good time, Ruby smiled. 'Mission accomplished,' she thought. 'Now, where is my crush?'

* * *

Jaune was sitting with one of his friends, Lie Ren, or Ren. Jaune was talking to Ren about the fight he had with Cardin, while Ren was politely listening.

"Yeah, I just…I just don't know if I made the right choice," Jaune said. "I mean, I know I did, but what if it was the bad choice. What if something bad is going to happen to me? Or worse, what if something bad happens to my sister? I could never live with myself again if she was hurt badly. What do you think Ren?"

"Well, I'm really not sure," Ren said. "But, I can't really say if you made the right choice. Only time will tell."

"You know, Ren. I kinda think of you as a brother. Even though you're always quiet when we talk. I'm mean, _really_ quiet. But, darn it, I think of you as the brother I never had!"

"And I you."

"Jaune!"

Jaune turned to see Ruby.

"Ruby? What is it," Jaune asked.

"I want to show you something _amazing_," she said, while grabbing and pulling his arm. "Come on, let's go !"

"Alright, alright!" He then turned to his other friend and said "Good talk Ren!"

The blonde boy was now following his friend, asking questions. "Ruby, what is it that you want to show me?"

"That," Ruby said, pointing to the wonderful sight in front of them.

As Jaune looked, his eye's widened at the sight. He saw his sister, who had no friends before, sitting, talking, and laughing with the popular kids, well, more like with Ruby's friends.

"How did this happen," Jaune asked, his eyes still wide.

"Let's just say that I had a plan, and let's say that this plan worked."

After explaining to Jaune, she was hugged by the boy, making her blush.

"Thank you, Ruby," Jaune said.

"It was nothing. Just helping out friends."

* * *

As the two were talking, they failed to notice Jane do an action that gave her back her confidence again. As she was talking to her new friends, she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Jane."

Jane looked back and saw one of her old friends, Emerald Sustrai.

"E-Emerald," Jane said, confusion on her face. "What are you doing here?" It was a very good question that Jane wanted answered. Emerald was the first of her friends to abandoned her.

"Well, I just saw you here, and I thought 'Hey, why don't I go see my good old friend, Jane?"

"Wait, we're s-still friends?"

"Of course," Emerald exclaimed. "Now, could I sit with you? So that we could talk!"

Jane was about to shout yes, when she remembered what Weiss had said earlier.

_If they didn't help you through a bad time, then they're not your real friends._

She looked back at Emerald, who had a smile on her face.

'A fake one,' Jane thought. 'She's only using me so she could become popular. Well no more! I won't be used as a tool anymore!'

"No."

Emerald was confused of what Jane had just said.

"I'm sorry, what," Emerald asked.

"I said, no! You're only using me to talk to these guys. You're not my friend! You're just a jerk!"

Emerald was now frowning, and shouted "Well, at least I'm not a whore like you!" Emerald then walked away, while Jane just sipped her soda.

The three girls at the table looked at Jane, looking worried. "You're, not bothered by what she said," Blake asked.

"No, I'm not," Jane said. "Besides, she's more of a whore than what she thinks of me."

"Ohhhh, gurl," Yang screamed, as the others giggled.

"What's going on here?"

They all turned to see Ruby and Jaune. Seeing her brother made Jane's eyes widen.

"Jaune, since when did you know these guys," she asked.

"Well, I met Weiss and Blake this morning," Jaune replied. "But, I met Ruby and Yang during the break."

"Oh, Ruby, I forgot to tell you something," Jane said to Ruby.

"What is it," Ruby asked.

"Just want to say, well, say to all of you really, thank you."

"For what," Blake asked.

"Well, thank you for giving me another chance for friendship…and life."

She was hugged tightly by Ruby, who said "You're welcome!"

Jane smiled, and hugged back. For the first time, in a long time, she was happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"This is bullshit," Cardin shouted, as his cronies Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark started at his bruises. "I mean, how did a chump like Jaune Arc get so strong in a couple of weeks?! It isn't fair!"

"Um, Cardin," Russel started, before getting interrupted by Cardin

"What is it, Russel?!"

"I, um, may actually know what gave Arc the strength."

"Interesting…what helped him?"

"Not a what, a who," Russel said, making Cardin smile. "Before the break, I saw Arc go in the gym with the one and only, Ruby Rose."

"Rose, eh," Cardin said. "No wander he was so strong. That bitch trained him. I'll make them both pay. Starting with Rose."

"But, Cardin," Sky started. "Ruby is a good fighter, and to add to that, she has that slutty sister, who is also a good fighter."

After thinking it through, Cardin had a plan. "It's simple, fellas. We get Rose where she least expects it; her own home."

"Wait, what? But what about Yang?"

"We distract her," Cardin said, making the rest of the group confused. "Ok, here's the plan…"

* * *

After a long day of school, Blake decided to go to the library to relieve the stress. She went to a table and sat down. After an hour of reading, she went to the restroom, leaving her books, bag, and most importantly, her phone. As she left, Dove looked from behind a bookcase, making sure the black-haired girl was gone. He then went up to the phone and picked it up. He was lucky enough that the phone didn't have a password. Going through Blake's phones, he went to her contacts and tapped on Yang's. He then sent her a message.

_Hey, Yang. Want to go to the movies later?_

After waiting a few moments, he got a new message.

_Sure, which movie is it?_

He smiled.

_It's a surprise_

_Ooo, being sneaky, are we? Alright, I'll play your game. What time should I pick you up?_

_Around seven or so_

_Alright, I'll see you later_

After sending the last message, Dove quickly deleted the conversation so Blake wouldn't see. As he deleted the final message, he started to hear footsteps. He quickly dropped the phone on the table, and sprinted out of there. Blake returned to her spot, not noticing her things were out of place, and started to read once more.

Dove secretly looked at the girl, and smiled. He brought out his own phone, and called Cardin. "Hey, Cardin," he said. "Your plan worked. Xiao Long took the bait."

"_Good, good," _Cardin said over the phone. _"Now, once she's gone, you and the guys know what to do, right?"_

"Yes, sir."

"_Alright. Meet us at Oums Crossing."_

* * *

As the day ended, Jaune and Ruby walked around the school's courtyard, not knowing what to do.

"So, um, Ruby," Jaune started.

"Yes, Jaune?"

"Um…how…was school?"

"Oh…it was well. How about you?"

"_Good, _good."

"Jaune…I need to tell you something," Ruby said, causing Jaune to stiffen up.

"What do you want to tell me," Jaune asked.

"Jaune…I need to tell you, that…I…"

"Ruby!"

The two turned to see Yang.

"Ruby, we got to go," she said. "I'm going to the movies with Blake later and I want you home."

"Just one second," Ruby replied.

"No time little sis! Let's go!"

As Yang called her more, Ruby let out a loud sigh. "I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Jaune."

"Bye Ruby," Jaune said, waving goodbye. He then heard a voice.

"Jaune!"

He turned around to see his sister.

"Come on, let's go home," she said, pulling his arm.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming."

* * *

After they got home, Jaune and Jane went on with their daily routine, do homework, watch TV, have dinner, and so on. As Jaune was watching a late night movie, he heard a voice coming from the hallway.

"Jauney…"

He looked from behind the couch to see his little sister, Lily, with a cat doll and familiar looking phone.

"Lily, what are you doing up," Jaune asked nicely. "It's past your bedtime."

But all that Lily did was hold up the phone and asked "Who this."

Jaune's eyes widened, his face redden, as he saw what was on the phone. It was the picture of Jaune and Ruby at the pool. "Lily, where did you get that!?" He jumped of the couch, and ran to garb his phone, which was now behind Lily's back.

"I'll give it back if you tell me who this is," Lily said.

"That's…my friend. Ruby."

"Why are you hugging her?"

"We were hugging because she wanted to take a picture."

"Where is your shirt, and why is she in her underwear?"

"What is this, an interrogation," Jaune asked.

"Answer, please," Lily said.

"Okay, okay. She wasn't in her underwear, and I was shirtless because we were swimming."

After he finished, Lily handed back his phone. After he put it in his pocket, Lily asked "Is she your girlfriend?"

Jaune, startled, quickly said "What, n-no Lily! We're not!"

"Do you like her?"

"What, well, um…"

"Jauney?"

"Well, of course I like her. She's my friend and-"

"Do you like-like her?"

After a few moments later, Jaune finally said "Yes. I like-like her."

"Have you told her?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, why don't you, Jauney?"

"Because, I don't think she feels the same way about me."

"But, big bro, you just got to go up to her, and say 'I like-like you!' It seems easy enough."

"It's not that easy, Lily."

"Is hard because you make it hard by thinking too much."

'She has a point,' Jaune thought. 'Wait, am I having the crush talk with my little sister…she has to stop watching those romance shows with Catherine.'

"You're right," Jaune said. "I'm going to see her right now and tell how I feel about her! Lily, go to the flower garden and fetch me the prettiest rose!"

"Hmm…nope."

"What…why?"

"Because, you didn't say the magic word," Lily said, pouting.

Jaune sighed. "Lily, please go get me a rose."

"Ok!"

"Then, please go back to bed."

* * *

Ruby was on the couch, watching TV, when Yang came out of her room and said "Alright, little sis, I be back in a couple of hours. I left money on the counter so you can order pizza. Go to sleep before nine, ok?"

"Yes, I got it," Ruby said, her eyes still on the screen. ""Now, go have fun Yang."

"I will, bye!"

"Bye!"

After Yang left, Ruby immediately ordered the pizza, and waited.

'Man, I so close,' Ruby thought. 'I just had to say three words. Three words! I wish Yang didn't interrupt us. Well…at least I can tell him tomorrow.' As she finished that final thought, Ruby heard the door knock.

"That was quick," she said. Ruby got up, picked up the pizza money, and went to open the door. "How much do I owe you," she asked, counting the money and not paying attention. After saying that, Ruby was knocked to the ground. Feeling her face, seeing if her jaw still worked, Ruby heard a voice that made her go pale.

"You owe me one thing."

She looked up to see Cardin Winchester and his cronies.

Cardin smiled evilly. "Your life."

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuun…cliffhanger! Hoped you guys liked this chapter. Reviews are welcomed.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Little warning: some coarse language used.**

'Man, this sucks,' Jonathon thought, as he was delivering yet another late-night pizza. 'Just deliver this last one, and I can go back home. Now, what was the place.' As he stopped at a stop-light, he picked up the note of the house address.

_1981, Oums Crossing_

"Alright, that's close," he muttered, driving again. After a short drive, he got out of his car, and walked to the door. He knocked twice.

"_Pizza delivery,"_ he shouted.

As he waited for the door to open, he heard glass breaking. He knocked again.

"Is everything okay in there?"

Just as he asked, the door opened, revealing a boy with brown hair.

"Oh, sorry about that," he said. "One of the guys dropped a glass."

Jonathon looked at the man, confused. "Um, I thought a woman ordered," he said.

"Oh, she's in the restroom."

"Okay…here's your pizza."

"Thanks, and here's the money." As they switched, the boy quickly said "Keep the change," and closed the doors.

'That was weird,' Jonathon thought, before getting back in his car, and driving away.

* * *

Cardin placed the pizza on the kitchen table and went back to the living room, where his cronies were holding Ruby and covering her mouth, as tears were falling down her eyes.

"That was a close one," Cardin said, before looking at Ruby. "Now, you little bitch," he started. "Let's get started."

* * *

Jaune was walking towards Ruby's house, holding a rose in her hand, and practicing for the conversation he was about to have. "Hey Ruby, you look pretty today…no, no, no, not good enough," he said to himself.

"Ruby, I see you're wearing your pajamas…no"

"He-hey, Ruby! I got you this rose, because, your…last name is…ugh!"

"Ruby! Go out with me!"

"Yeah, so, I was thinking that maybe, this weekend, we could go to the movies. I heard Lazer Team was pretty good. Yeah, that seems good. Alright, I'm ready."

"Hey, buddy!"

He turned around to see a man calling him from his car."

"Yeah," Jaune said, confused.

"You going to that house on Oums Crossing?"

"Yes?"

'Ruby's house?'

"You might want to get there quickly. I just delivered there, and those boys seemed hungry."

'Wait, what?'

"Hold on, is the house number 1981?"

"Yeah," the man said.

"And what did this boy look like?"

"He was tall, buff, with brown hair."

'God,' Jaune thought. 'Oh god, no!'

Jaune went up to the car and said "Sir, please, I need to borrow the car."

"I'm sorry, but I can't-"

"Please! You'll be saving a life!"

As Jaune said this, Jonathon said "Alright, just don't scratch it."

The man got out the car, and Jaune went in.

"You do know how to drive, right," Jonathon asked.

"Of course," Jaune said. "Now…I just do this and…" He drove forward, right into a trash can. Jonathon eye's widened. "S-sorry," Jaune said, before driving to Ruby's house.

"Oh, man," Jonathon muttered, face palmed. "My boss is going to kill me."

* * *

Jaune decided to park the car close to the house, not wanting to cause attention. He slowly walked up to the house's door, and pressed his ear on it.

* * *

Cardin punched Ruby to the floor. "This is what you get, you little bitch," Cardin said, angrily. He picked her up, and punched her again. "This is what you deserve." He started to kick her in the stomach. "If you, eh, hadn't help that, eh, loser, none of this would. Be! Happening!" With the final kick, Ruby coughed out blood, and groaned.

"Please… stop," Ruby tried to say, but all that came out was another groan.

Cardin picked her up and said "And now, we're going to kill you. But, not after we humiliate you."

Ruby paled, knowing what they were going to do.

"And after we do that, we're going after that little shit you call a friend."

Ruby cried, but groaned. 'It hurts,' she thought.

"Oh, how I'm going to love to see your sister's face when she finds out that her little sister died. She'll be more broken down when people will only remember you as the whore on the internet."

'Someone…please help…please.' With those last thoughts, she passed out.

"Oh come on, little red," Cardin said. "You're gonna wanna be awake for this." As he reached for her chest, he heard the front door abruptly open. He and his cronies looked to see Jaune, looking angry, and breathing heavily.

"Leave her alone," Jaune angrily ordered.

"Oh, look who it is," Cardin said. "Well boys, looks like we're killing Arc today. Heh, two birds with one stone…get him!"

Dove, Russel, and Sky ran at Jaune, who was ready to fight. The first one to go was Russel, as he charged at Jaune. But, the blonde boy punched him in the face, spun him around, and kicked him outside. Jaune looked back and dodged Dove's fist. As the three kept fighting, they had made it to the backyard. As Dove struck again, Jaune countered it and punched him into the pool. The last one to go was Sky, as they fought back to the living room, and Jaune kneed him in the stomach, and punched him to the ground.

Sky landed near Cardin's feet, as he frowned.

"You son of a bitch," he shouted. "I'm going to end you!"

He ran up to Jaune and tried to punch him, but Jaune dodged the fist, and punched him in the face. After dodging the attacks, Jaune failed to stop Cardin from grabbing him, and throwing him into the kitchen. Jaune landed on the table, crushing it. He got up and saw Cardin pull a knife out of the rack, and stabbed the boy in his right shoulder.

Jaune growled and used his left arm to push the boy into the counter. As Cardin fell, Jaune ran out of the room and into the training room. Jaune sat beside a wall and took the knife out. He laid there, trying to catch his breath when he heard laughter. He looked up to see Cardin, bleeding from his forehead, laughing evilly.

"Looks like your sister is going to go on without a brother," he said, still laughing. He picked up the knife and said "Don't worry; I'll take _good_ care of her."

Cardin brought down the knife, but missed as Jaune dodged it. He then turned around as he saw Jaune pick up a fifteen pound weight and threw it at him. Jaune saw the weight hit the attacker's face, hearing his skull crack. Cardin fell to the floor, defeated.

Jaune quickly went to the phone, and dialed a number.

"_Hello, 911, what is your emergency?"_

"We…need…help," Jaune tried to say, before falling to the floor.

"_Hello? Hello?! Sir?!"_

Jaune looked around the room, and saw Ruby lying on the floor, unconscious. He slowly crawled to her, and put Ruby in his arms.

"It's going to be okay, Ruby," Jaune said, kissing her on the forehead. "It's going to be…" Before he lost his conscious, he heard sirens closing in.

* * *

Yang drove up to Blake's house, feeling ready to watch the movie. He went up to it and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, the door opened, revealing Blake, who was in her black yukata.

"Yang," she said, tired and confused.

"Ready for tonight," Yang asked.

"What?"

"You know, you texted me, saying that you wanted to go see a movie."

"I never texted you."

"What…" As he said this, Yang's phone started ringing. She brought it out and answered. "Hello?"

What Blake saw next made her feel worried. She saw Yang face go pale, and she quickly put the phone away, saying "I need to go!"

"What," Blake asked. "What's going on Yang?"

"Not now, Blake!" She got on her motorcycle, and turned it on. "I need to go! Right now!"

As she drove away, Blake went back inside, put on appropriate outwear, and followed the tire tracks in her purple car.

**And so ends this chapter. Now, I don't know if the next one is the last one. It depends how the plot goes. But for now, please review, and I'll see you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, this is it. The final chapter. Are you ready for the feels! Probably not. Anyway, let's begin.**

Chapter 10

All that he heard was people talking and sirens.

"_Sir? Sir! Are you okay…"_

"_Get them out of here right now!"_

The next thing Jaune saw was a white ceiling. He laid there on the bed, feeling tired and hurt. He tried to get up, but failed and groaned in pain. He was loud enough for a nurse to open the door, and go to him.

"Whoa, easy there, sir," She said. "You're in no shape to get up."

"Ugh, where am I," Jaune asked.

"You're in the hospital, sir."

"Wh-what happened?"

"You tell me. When the paramedics came, you passed out from blood loss."

"Huh…" Jaune looked to his right, and saw his shoulder bandaged up. That's when he remembered how he got here. "RUBY," he shouted, making the nurse confused. "The girl who was with me, where is she?"

The nurse looked to her left and said "Right there…"

Jaune looked and saw Ruby sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. He tried to get up, but groaned and laid back down.

"Easy, easy there," the nurse said.

"Is she okay," Jaune asked.

"I'm not sure. She has broken ribs, and internal bleeding."

As Jaune stared at her, as the nurse asked "Do any of you two have family members, so we could call them let them know what happen?"

After a few moments, Jaune said "Yeah…we do."

* * *

Yang drove fast towards the hospital, hoping that a police officer wouldn't stop her. She got lucky, as she quickly parked her motorcycle, and ran inside. She went up to the front desk and said "Where is Ruby Rose?!"

The receptionist saw her and said "She is in room 20-"

Before she could finish, Yang ran to Room 20.

* * *

"How long will they get here," the nurse asked.

"They won't be here for a while," Jaune said, now having the strength to stand up.

"What about your friend's guardian."

"I don't know about her. She could take a while…" Before he could continue, the door to the room slammed opened, revealing a stressed Yang. "Or she could come right away…"

"Where is she," Yang asked. Jaune gestured towards Ruby, as Yang walked slowly to her sister. She crouched down, and grabbed her hand, tearing up. "Ruby," Yang whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

As she was whispering to Ruby, the nurse said "I'll be right back." She left the room, leaving Jaune and Yang alone.

"What happened," Yang said, darkly.

"Cardin came after her," Jaune answered.

"This…"

"Huh?" He turned to look at Yang, who had turned to look at him, anger in her eyes.

"This is all your fault," she shouted, startling him.

"M-my fault?!"

"Yes, it's all your fault! If she hadn't helped you, none of this would've have never happened!" She went up to the boy, and punched him in the stomach, not noticing his bandages "I don't know what she saw in you."

"What," Jaune asked, groaning.

"She _liked _you, okay!" This made Jaune's eyes widen. "More than liked, she _loved _you!" As Jaune lay there, speechless. Yang went up to him, picking him up by his sleeves, and said "Now, I'm going to make you pay." Before the angry girl could do anything, they both heard a voice.

"Yang, STOP!"

She looked at the door to see her friend, Blake.

"Blake," Yang said, still holding the injured boy. "How did you know I was here?"

"Yang," Blake started. "Please let Jaune go."

"Why?! He hurt Ruby! He needs to pay!"

"Did he say he hurt Ruby?"

"Well…"

"Yang, did you let him explain?"

Yang first looked at Blake, then at Jaune, as she realized something. She _didn't _let him explain. In fact, she never let him explain when she first met him. She put Jaune down and said, "Alright, Arc, explain."

"I would never hurt Ruby," he said, painfully. "Ever…I would do anything to protect her….and that's what I did…"

"What?"

"I was walking to your house to talk to Ruby," Jaune explained.

"Why didn't you just call her," Yang asked.

"Because this was a _very _important question. So important that it would need to be asked face to face."

"What was it?"

"I…I was going to ask her on a date."

This made Yang's eyes widen. "You…love her to…"

"Yes, I do."

After a moment of silence, Yang said "Continue."

"As I was walking, a pizza delivery guy drove up to me and said that I needed to hurry or else the other guys at the house would eat the pizza. After he told me what they looked like, I asked and took his car, went to the house, and saw Cardin and his cronies beating her up." This made the two growl in anger. "So, I beat them all up and protected them. I kicked one out the door, one in the pool one to the floor, and threw a weight at the last one's head."

After telling her his story, Yang gently hugged Jaune, saying "Jaune…I'm so sorry for judging you. You really are a protector…unlike me."

"Yang stop it," Jaune replied. "You are a great protector, and a great sister too."

"No, if I was, I would've been there. I-I can't do this by myself." She got up and went to the phone.

"Who're calling," Jaune asked, going back to his bed.

"My uncle," Yang said, dialing the number. "Please just be quiet." Jaune nodded.

* * *

After a while of waiting, Jaune's parents and Jane came in the room, and immediately hugged the injured boy.

"Oh, my baby," Jaune's mother said, hugging him tightly. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, mom, I'm fine," Jaune said.

"What happened," Jaune's father asked.

"I…was just protecting a friend." He gesture to Ruby, who was still unconscious.

"Ruby," Jane whispered.

"What happened to her?"

"Some…jerks, decided to attack her in her own home, but I was there and beat them all up."

"Jaune, I never knew you were a fighter," Jaune father said.

"Yeah…well it was _her_ who helped me." As they were talking, Jaune noticed tears in Jane's eyes. "Jane…what's wrong?"

"It's…it's all my fault," she said, now crying.

"Jane-"

"No, Jaune!" She looked straight into his eyes and said "It's time I tell them." Jaune was worried at first, but agreed with her decision, nodding. Jane then looked at her parents, who were confused. "Mom…dad…about a year ago, I met someone who I thought was a good man. But, I was wrong when he started to beat me." The two adults gasped, as Jane continued. "I wanted to tell someone, really, but…" She started to tear up more. "He had pictures of me naked, and he said that he would put them on the internet. So, with that, he…kept taking advantage of me. H-he would have kept doing it, if Jaune hadn't helped."

After telling her story, the adults just stared at her. This made Jane tear up more. "I-I'm sorry if I'm not the child you asked for. I'm sorry that I failed you." After saying that, her parents hugged her, which made Jane feel relieved.

"Shh,shh, it's ok, Jane," her mother said. "It's ok. We're here for you." With that said, Jane let it all out, crying onto her father's shoulder. She felt a hand on her shoulder, knowing it was her brothers, trying to comfort her. It went on for a while, before they stayed there for the night.

* * *

_Two days later…_

Jaune injuries had healed, and he was ready to leave. But, he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with Ruby, who was still out cold. He just couldn't leave her. As he stood there, he felt a hand on his shoulder, followed by a voice.

"Jaune, it'll be ok," Yang said, trying to reassure him. "She'll be safe."

"Ok…thanks Yang," Jaune replied.

Before he could leave, the doctor came through, with papers in his hand.

"Oh, Miss Xiao Long," he started. "I need you to sign these papers."

He handed her the papers, making her eyes widen. "This is too much," Yang shouted. "I can't pay this!"

"I'm sorry, Miss, but we need you to pay them."

"I already have two jobs, and that stresses me out already. "

"I'll pay it."

They all turned towards the door to see a man with red hair.

"Uncle Qrow," Yang shouted, running up to him and hugging the man tightly.

The doctors handed him the papers, and walked out, as Qrow said "How's it going, kiddo."

"Not so well." She gestured towards Ruby.

"Oh, is she going to be okay?"

"They don't know, she's been unconscious since she got here."

Qrow then noticed Jaune. "Who's this?"

"Oh, that's Jaune, the guy who saved Ruby."

Qrow went up to the boy, and held his hand out, making Jaune shake it. "Qrow Rose, nice to meet you."

"Jaune Arc," the blonde-haired boy replied.

"So, your one of my niece's friends?"

"That, sir, is correct."

"Well, that's going to be a tough thing for her to give up on," Qrow sadly said.

"What," Yang and Jaune both said, confused.

Qrow looked sadly at Yang and said "I'm sorry Yang, but since you gave me the title as guardian, I've decided to move you guy's with me."

"WHAT!" Yang looked scared by this changed. "But, that's, like, on the other side of the planet. We have friends, a life here. We can't just leave it!"

"I'm sorry Yang, we're moving, and that's final." He left the room, leaving a sad Yang and Jaune.

"He can't do that," Jaune said. "C-can he?"

"Yes…he can." She started to tear up. "I'll never see my friends again. And Ruby…she'll be devastated." She looked at Jaune. "Look, Jaune, just go. I'll let you know when she'll wake up."

Jaune nodded, and left the room, feeling miserable.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

The red-haired girl slowly opened her eyes, and all that she saw was white. Ruby slowly groaned, as Yang heard her.

"Ruby," she shouted, hugging her. "You're ok!"

"Ugh…Yang," Ruby started. "Is that you?"

"Yes…it's ok Ruby. It's ok."

"Where…where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Ruby."

As Yang said this, Ruby remembered what happened. "Oh my god, Yang?! Did they…did they!"

"No, Ruby, they didn't do anything. _He came _in just in time."

"He?"

"Jaune came in, and kicked their asses."

"Jaune?"

"Yeah, he saved you."

Ruby then looked around the room and asked "Where is he?"

"He's at school," Yang answered. "I'll call him so you can talk to him one last time."

"One last time?"

Yang's eyes widened, knowing her mistake. "Oh, um, Ruby…there's something I need to tell you."

"Ruby?"

She looked towards the door, seeing her uncle. "Uncle Qrow?!"

"Hey, Ruby," Qrow said, going up to the girl and hugging her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you guys out."

"Well, that's a good thing," Ruby said.

"But, as your guardian, I've decided to move you guys in with me." This made Ruby stop hugging.

"No," She said, over and over again. "Nononononnonono!"

"Ruby, I'm sorry, but I don't have the time to just move all the way down here and-" He noticed his niece start to tear up.

"P-please…I-I don't want to go…" Yang went up to Ruby, as the young girl cried onto her shoulder. Qrow looked at the sight. He never wanted to see Ruby cry. He just wanted what was best for her. He realized that his next choice was the good one.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Jaune was in the gymnasium, alone. He was in the far corner of the gym, punching a punching bag. With one final hit, he heard the door's open.

"Could I join?"

He turned around and saw Ruby, in a sports bra and shorts.

"Oh, Ruby," Jaune said, surprised. "I-I didn't know you left the hospital."

"Left this morning," Ruby replied. "Then spent the rest of the day at home."

As she went up to him, Jaune asked "How did you find me?"

"Jane told me."

"Oh…so, what now?"

"Well, we could talk…" She now had determination on her face. "Or we could practice."

"But, aren't you still recovering? I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, then we'll go easy on each other."

After waiting for an answer, Jaune looked at Ruby and said "Alright, you're on."

They both went into fighting position, waiting for someone to attack. Finally, the two ran at each other and started to attack. They didn't punch, however. They were replaced with small, quick taps, for they didn't have the energy. After the fiftieth tap, the two felt tired.

"Ok, I'm done," Ruby said, panting.

"Yeah, let's call this a draw," Jaune replied.

The two looked at each other, smiling, as Jaune's legs gave up, and he fell to the floor.

"Jaune!" Ruby tried to grab his arm, but he took her with him.

The two laid there, with Ruby on top of Jaune, as they both giggled. Then, they look at each other's eyes, still smiling. After a while, Ruby started to lean forward. Jaune soon followed, as they brought their lips together. Ruby quietly moaned, as fireworks went off in her head. She was finally kissing Jaune. She. Was kissing, Jaune!

Jaune smiled, feeling the vibration of the moan. After a few seconds, the two pulled away, gasping for air.

"That…was…wow," Ruby said, with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah," Jaune said, with smile bigger than the girl's. But, after realizing that this won't last, his smiled disappeared. "So…when are you leaving?"

"What do you mean," Ruby asked, confused.

"You know, when you leave with your uncle."

Ruby face palmed, saying "Oh, how can I be so stupid! I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That Uncle Qrow decided to move here, with us!"

"What!? When did he say that?"

"Well, he didn't want to see me sad, and stuff. So, he went back to his home to pack as we speak."

After staring at her, with confusion, Jaune said "So, does that mean we're…" Before he could finish, his mouth was interrupted by Ruby's lips.

"Yep," Ruby replied. "So, are you just going to stand there and be confused, or are you going to help clean up my house."

Jaune nodded, saying "Yeah, that sounds like a plan. M-maybe after we do that, we could go out to see a movie. I heard Lazer Team was good."

Ruby smiled, going up to him and kissing him again. "I would like that."

The two started to hold hands, as they walked out of the gym, feeling happy.

**And that's it. This story is finished. I would just like to say thank you for reading this. And thank you for the reviews. If you liked this story, why don't you read my other ones. There is one that is a RWBY/Halo ODST crossover that's still in the making, and my other series, RWB2Y, that involves my OC. Thanks again, and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
